


Mine, Yours, Ours

by lov3umorett



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, F/M, M/M, Prince Jongin, Prince Kyungsoo, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov3umorett/pseuds/lov3umorett
Summary: One Prince is destined to fall. Both intended to rule. Fate is in the hands of Balance. Kyungsoo always fights balance. Jongin always fights fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! It's summer and it's hot af and I needed the imagine of gorgeous desert princes all golden and tanned to calm me down .

_ Hot.  _ He thought.  _ Why is it  _ always  _ so fucking hot? _

 

_ It'd be nice. Living in a castle next to an oasis, seeing the lush green in the midst of this god forsaken sand. Sand. Who the fuck even  _ likes _sand? It gets into places it was never invited...Hmm that's a nice riddle. I'll pocket that for lat— “OW! What the hell?”_ He shouted, rubbing the back of his head where he had just been assaulted with the woollen sleeping rolls.. 

_ “ _ You were daydreaming again.” She said bluntly.

“Your highness...” he warned.

“Yes?” She beamed at him. Her smile was sweet, but deadly. He knew that better than anyone.

“You should call me ‘Your highness’.” 

Her smile faded into something more devious. “As far as I'm concerned that title was stripped from you.”

“Not stripped,” he charged, “Hidden. We have a secret mission, but that doesn't make me any less of a Prince.” 

“That's exactly what it sounds like to me.” She dead panned. “And besides! My title  _ wasn't  _ removed, in fact it's the only thing keeping you alive,  _ Your Highness. _ ” 

“Ugh! You can be so—”

“Stop bickering, Your Majesties. It's time to depart.” A large man, almost broad as he was tall placed a sack into the young Prince’s hands.

“UMPH” Jongin stumbled back with the weight of the pack given to him. The young princess laughing hysterically at him. 

_ Ugh, Can you not act like you're enjoying this so much?  _ He thought perhaps bringing his bride to be and life long best friend on this quest was possibly the worst idea. However, he knew if he had chosen someone else then she would still be here, by his side, as she always had been and always would be. Although he'd never admit it, it was what he loved most about her.

_ You're braver than I ever could be, that's why I need you here.  _

_ “ _ Come on, Nini. Daylight is burning.” She said as she mounted her camel.

“It's always burning” he grumbled.

“We should arrive by sunset,” Dom spoke up, securing the rest of their belongings before mounting. 

Jongin secured his packs and made sure there was no evidence of their camp. Once he was satisfied, he too mounted, and the last leg of the journey began. 

One more day, till he sees the city of his forefathers.

Talā.

  
  
  
  
  


The young man stood at the edge of his balcony overlooking the kingdom. This time of year was his favorite. Sure, it was unbearably hot. The sun beating down unforgivingly, but the nights were so cool, it always made him wonder how two opposites could exist so peacefully. One never overtaking the other, each doing their part, each holding their perfect roles and never forsaking them.

_ Roles. Harmony. Balance. That's what this world is about.  _

_ Roles, each is given to one at birth. It is our duty to maintain that role and do justly in that role. To do well. For ourselves. For our family. For others. Harmony. It is created when everyone and everything continues in their roles. Balance is what keeps everything in check.  _

_ This our guide to living a good life.  _ His grandfather would tell him. 

_ Balance.  _ Balance is what Kyungsoo holds most dear in his life. Balance is more that equality, it is a flow of control. Life is an ever changing, unforgiving circumstance. The everflow of change creates chaos and madness, creates sorrow and pain, but through it all he can see it. The balance. The control it holds in life itself is magnificent. It is strong, unyielding, even fate (some would say) always bows to balance. Balance is a true judge, brings the poor to power and leaves kings in ruin. It breeds opportunity for the unfortunate and brings the fortuitous to their knees.

_ Balance _ , Kyungsoo thought,  _ it is the one thing I trust, but the only thing I was born to fight.  _

He was unsure how long he stood there looking over his kingdom, thoughts wandering among the people, till a knock came upon his door. Only then did the Crown Prince notice the sunlight had begun to fade. A cool breeze swept through his hair as he called out, “You may enter.” 

He heard the familiar footsteps of his servant and oldest confidant approaching. “Forgive me, Baekhyun, I lost track of time.”

The young man looked at his prince with concern, all thoughts of the party below were lost. “Are you feeling well Your Majesty?” 

Only then does Kyungsoo turn to his friend. With a soft smile he tells him genuinely, “I'm well. I am nervous. Tonight is an important night to the kingdom. To our family. It is something I would rather not mess up.” The corner of his lips turned into a smile. He could see the relief wash over Baekhyun. 

“Sir, you always call us your family–”

Kyungsoo lifted a hand to the young man's shoulder. “How many times do I have to tell you, you are my brother. Maybe not by blood, but certainly in spirit. Everyone in this castle, everyone in this kingdom is someone who I hold dear, closer than family. That is how I've lived, and that is how I intend to rule. The people of our kingdom share together in our sufferings and share together in our joys. That is what family is? No?” It was a rhetorical question, for he already knew the answer.

Since Kyungsoo’s father passed before assuming the throne, he was groomed to be king from an early age. Kyungsoo's grandfather was and still is king and an able body man, at that. There was no need for the kingdom to rush Kyungsoo to the throne. His grandfather over saw all his training and studies, giving the young boy of 10 years control over all trade routes. Needless to say he was taught to learn from his mistakes. The one thing his grandfather always made sure was that his duties always put him outside the castle. Working alongside his people Kyungsoo learned what being a ruler meant. Ruling was not done from an unapproachable throne, but done through being present, available, and working through the hardships together, as a family.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Baekhyun smiled. “Now then, let's get you dressed to impress.” The boy winked.

Kyungsoo tried not to roll his eyes, if there was one thing he hated more than parties it was getting dressed for said parties. 

Seeing the despairing face of the prince Baekhyun laughed, putting on his best King Jungsuk act , “One must look presentable in the face of their future family.” 

At that the two young men doubled over in laugher. It was not long before Kyungsoo was dressed in the finest suit, a dark iris dyed material woven with golden threads. Baekhyun placed a matching sash as dark as midnight ‘round the prince’s shoulder. He used a broach of pressed gold, shaped in the likeness of the family crest to pin the sash above his left shoulder. He stepped aside to admire his handy work. “If she wasn't already in love with you I'd say you'd enchant her.  _ But  _ since you're already engaged, you can say I've sealed the deal! You can thank me later.” With a wink the man was gone before Kyungsoo could react.  _ That bastard.  _ He laughed,  _ He thinks we're together because of him. He's not completely wrong, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't ever look this put together. _ He gave himself a once over before heading to the courtyard. The guests were starting to arrive, and  _ she  _ was already waiting for him.

  
  


His name was announced as he decended the stairs. All eyes were on him, but his were on her. 

_ Gorgeous. Magnificent. A goddess in her own right.  _ These were words he knew he could never tell her. She wouldn't let him live it down. He took in her appearance, a golden dress that shimmered in the fire light. The perfect contrast to her ebony skin. Her body practically glowed. When the fire light hit her dress he could see the reflections dance across her skin. On her head was a matching golden tiara weaved together like vines with a perfect emerald sitting at the crown of her head.  _ Stunning _ . He told himself. She was nothing short of stunning.

By the time he made his way to her he had forgotten all his words. He was sure he needed to say hello, maybe even bow, but all he did was stare. He stared deep into her brown eyes. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that just staring, smiling like a fool, but he'd stay like that forever if he could.

She smiled brightly at the prince. “So, you gonna stare at me all night or are we gonna dance?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Stare. No. Dance. No. Definitely dance. Not staring, I mean, I didn't—.” He was still tripping over his words when she laughed and pulled him onto the dance floor. She put his arms around him and leaned close to his ear, “I love you, Do Kyungsoo.” That was all it took, his nerves were gone, his mind was clear. All he could think was,  _ I love you too. _


	2. The Trio

The sun had set before the trio arrived in Talā. The sands dunes had long flattened out, so for the last 3 hours or so Jongin watched as the city grew in size. Talā was the largest oasis in the nine kingdoms. Even from far off you could see the chestnut shaped towers of the castle rising above the palm trees. The trees however were towers themselves. He could notice them in detail from far off and standing now in front of one he and three men couldn't wrap their arms around the base. The city glittered in gold. Travellers of old believed the city was made purely of gold but the ancients had placed golden panels on every house in such a way that the city itself was a blinding light in the heat of the day. They believed it to ward off evil demons of the sand and bring blessings from the god of prosperity. Whether it was the god or not, Jongin didn't know. He wasn't much on religion but he was sure of one thing, the city was prosperous. The brightest light in the desert, the golden route of trade; the city was and has been the center of trade for hundreds of years. Even through numerous wars and transitions of power the city has continued to stand. People coming far and wide to see the city of glittering gold. 

_ “Talā. It is our home, son. It is the birthplace of our people and you are the one who will take us home. _ ” Jongin's father’s voice rang in his head.  _ Home. _ He thought. He'd never had a proper home, moving from land to land, traveling with one caravan to the next. Looking at the city, it looked just as it was drawn in his history books. It's strange how every ruler that came to power brought the city to ruins but it was always rebuilt to the exact specifications of the original. His childhood teacher used to tell him that when the city was first built that they people were given instructions from the gods to build it in the perfect manner and that whichever ruler who came to power by destroying the city must rebuild it in its original likeness or his reign would be cursed. Jongin believed it to be an old ghost story one they told the kids around the campfires, but seeing it in person it sent shivers down his spine. He wondered if the superstition was true, but he figured the rulers weren't necessarily superstitious but would rather not take a chance.  _ Hmph, I've already have the blueprints for the castle. I respect the gods, but I'd like to have a bigger bathtub.  _ He smirked. 

The trio found an old inn on the outskirts of the city to bed down for the night. The city was so lively and more packed than usual due to the seasonal festivities. Apparently along with the Summer Festival the Crown Prince had announced his bride to be, so this festival doubled as an engagement party. Jongin was sure the marriage was arranged or the couple had been engaged for sometime. Not that he cared. But wondered why the rush to hold them simultaneously? At that moment the fireworks went off lighting the night sky in brilliant colors.  _ Ugh, I hate parties. Always so loud, and fireworks, they're far more obnoxious than necessary,  _ Jongin thought to himself. Jongin has been to few parties hosted in castles but the ones he had he faked his way through the night smiling and dancing. These functions always seemed more like business meetings than parties. Either way he much rather enjoy training than getting fitted into the world's most uncomfortable clothes just to appease some rich old people.

“Hey Nini, you okay?” The young princess asked. 

“Huh?.” He was unloading his packs when the fireworks went off. He was lost in thought for longer than intended. He shouldn't be so spacey, but he supposed it was just the long journey. “I'm fine Zen.”  _ Anahita Shahnaz Zenobia.  _ She was the daughter of one of the smaller kingdoms of the east. She was the only daughter born to the queen in the matriarchal society. Really it was a queendom among kingdoms. It was small but powerful. Their warriors are first class, navy and infantry alike. Having them on your side in a war can turn the tide. Even if they just sent 20 men. Each warrior is said to fight like twenty of the kings finest men. They maintain their economy by hiring out mercenaries and assassins. The society is based upon strict moral guidelines such as, valor, dignity and fealty to the crown. The penalty of these virtues results in torturous punishment and even death. The Queen is said to save the strongest and most talented of their warriors as a group meant to retrieve those who run away. It is considered a form of treason and to keep the crown’s secrets safe. They are hunted down and terminated. Zen once told him a story of how a man dishonoured his family by stealing from another land while on a job. Each warrior sent out of the kingdom is counted, numbered and are given just the amount of supplies needed to complete the job. She said one man came back with one too many coins. She said upon interrogation the man had hidden his treasures outside the border and would retrieve it after his  _ reversion.  _ Reversion was a job review making sure everything went well and if it didn't the damage control would begin. Basically he had forgotten to use his pocket money on his return and had one coin too many in his purse. They found his stash and killed him on the spot. ‘ _ In my country even your family will not accept you after you've brought dishonor on yourself. Sure, there is forgiveness. But second chances are only given to those who deserve it. The only reason he lost his life was because he wasn't honorable enough to keep it. Had he told the truth about the money, according to our laws, he would've been allowed to keep it, been reprimanded, and work for free till the stolen money was earned.’  _

_ “Why?”  _ He remembers asking,  _ “why did he do it if he knew all that?” _

_ “What he did was wrong. Thievery is the lowest offense. Taking unjustly from others possessions. Even if one steals because they have nothing, then let him steal what he needs, confess, and beg to repay for what he stole. That is the way of my people. It wasn't that he stole that he was killed, it was that he  _ lied _ about stealing that made him wrong. We all make mistakes, but the good man never covers his mistake with another wrong. He claims his mistakes as his own. He knew he would have to repay his stolen items but in his pride he would've rather died than confess. Pride will always be one's downfall.”  _

Those words she spoke were ones he'd never forget. This is why no one dares speak disrespect nor contempt towards the people of Ābee, because they carry themselves with an irrefutable honor and humility.

“Here, I'll carry that.” He said extending his hand towards her bag. 

“Ah, so now you're gonna start acting like my bodyguard?” 

“I suppose better late than never.” 

“Well, I can carry my own packs. Thank you for your offer but I politely decline.” 

He grabbed the string of the pack and started to pull it from her arms.

“Jongin..” she warned.

“I know you can carry your own pack, but the point is, you don't have to.” He huffed. Winning the battle he slung her bag over his own shoulder as he headed inside. Just before he reached the entrance she pulled on his arm. He was ready for her to continue the argument, when he noticed her gaze was on Sehun who was standing at the edge of the building. He motioned for them to follow him towards the stables.

“Look,” she whispered to him. “If the rest of this trip is going to be you worrying about me then why did you bring me along in the first place. We have bigger things to worry about than you carrying my pack. Got it?” She shot him a look. She was right, but he couldn't help it. He knew she could take care of herself but he couldn't help feeling guilty that she was stuck here with him.  _ She's here because of you. She has no home to return to because of you. The sooner you complete this the sooner she can go home.  _ He told himself. 

“Hey. Eyes up” she snapped.

When he did he saw some royal guards milling around the back. They seemed to be off duty and in good spirits due to the celebration. They each busied themselves with the camels in the stalls, trying not to attract unwanted attention. 

“We aren’t criminals so why are we hiding our faces.” He asked. His two friends shot him a look. He knows they don't need to make a big entrance but they certainly don't need to hiding in the stables with camel shit.

“Not  _ them _ .” Zen hissed. She nodded her head towards the group of travellers across the road. To anyone they would seem like normal merchants traveling through, but upon closer look he saw it. They blended in  _ too _ seamlessly. More importantly they were heavily armed, which means one thing.  _ No. Two things.  _ He told himself  _ spies _ or  _ assassins _ . Either way, both weren't good. 

“The short one on the far left in the purple turban. He's the leader.” Sehun spoke up. He was watching them in between cleaning up scoops of poop. 

“I  _ know  _ him.” Zen chimed in. 

The best thing about having a friend who was an assassin was that they knew  _ other _ assassins. The  _ worst _ thing about having a fugitive assassin as a friend is that all the  _ other  _ assassins are after your friend’s head for money.  _ Big _ money at that. The only thing that comforts Jongin is knowing that as of now the bounty on said friend’s head requires ‘alive’ in order to receive the bounty. However, it doesn't state ‘as a whole’ or ‘no missing pieces’. Thought makes him sick to his stomach. He looks to Sehun. “Yah know I never thought when I broke you out of jail you would be worth so much money.” His friend cracked a smile. “Like you didn't know the quality friendship you were getting when you got me out?” Jongin just deadpanned. Sehun frowned, “Aw, you mean the bounty isn't on my head for my wonderful company? I'm sure the warden misses our daily talks. He even took me on walks through the garden everyday.” He looked reminiscent. They all knew those walks were to the whipping post in the center of the prison where he was daily interrogated and flogged for insubordination. Hunnie was stubborn, which was the only thing that kept him alive during those gruesome sessions. Had he spilled all his secrets at the start they would've killed him quickly. Thankfully he kept his mouth shut and gave them time to free him. Still it took 4 months longer than expected leaving his best friend locked in chains for 6 long months. Jongin will never forgive himself. 

“You.” She pointed at Hunnie. “Stop daydreaming. And you.” She moved towards Jongin, “What do you mean ‘ _ I broke you out’  _ like you did it all by yourself?” She glared at him. Sehun laughed at his friends, gaining some unwanted attention from the men across the street. He pulled part of his head piece across his face and mumbled for them to hurry inside. 

Once inside they paid for the room and divided up watch times. Jongin taking the first watch, Sehun second, and Zen the last watch. Jongin wanted to split it but she wouldn't have it. 

“You know you should stop it before you really do make her mad.” Sehun said to Jongin on the way to the baths. 

“Stop what?”

“Stop pestering her.”

“Ho–” Sehun interrupted him.

“Look you know what I mean. She's a big girl she can take care of herself. The more you treat her like a fragile vase the sooner she'll break. She's a born weapon. Trained to be used. Trained to hunt and kill. I know you want to romance her like any other woman but it doesn't work with her. You know this and I don't want to pry as to what changed. But whatever it is fix it fast. We head to the castle tomorrow and if we all aren't on the same page these past months, years even, will mean absolutely nothing. You might as well put me back in that hell hole I came from.”

He was right. Jongin knew that. Ever since he recruited Zen to help him free Sehun things weren't normal between them. They had known each other since childhood. Their parents were good friends and the two were promised to one another from Zen’s first birthday. Regardless of the arrangement the two grew up as best friends and eventually fell in love. But when Zen’s mother put an ultimatum on her part in Jongin's quest the two were dancing around each other, neither wanting to bring it up. 

 

_ Seven Months Ago _

 

“Yes, I did miss you.” He smiled as he whispered the words, his breath ghosting across her neck. 

“Was that so hard to admit?” She smirked as she tangled her fingers in his hair pulling gently to expose the skin on his neck. She was the only one who could turn him into such a mess, and he loved every second of it. They were making out in the open corridors on the way to see the Queen. They hadn't seen each other for almost 5 months.  _ Not since _ .. he hated to think about Sehun being trapped in that place. He was here to get him out. He had tried on his own the place is a fortress designed to keep prisoners in, as much as it was to keep the world out. Only the worst of the worst were sent there. Even with all his training he couldn't even get close, but he did catch a glimpse of him. He looked bad. He was only there for a week but he looked beaten down. He found a way to get him a message but even he wasn't sure how long his friend would last.

“I'm sorry about Hunnie. I tried.. I asked, but she won't budge...you know how she can be.” Zen looked so distraught. Sehun was just as close to her as he was, if not closer. Sehun was the son of the Queen’s distant cousin. He was trained like they both were but the only difference was that he had no birthright. Sehun’s father was a talented warrior but he got cocky and comfortable with the money from his jobs, so he decided to run. His father is infamous for how long he ran, but when he was finally caught. He confessed to having a son only a few months old. The Queen’s Guards were ordered to kill him and anyone associated with him. That included his wife and the baby, but the Queen took mercy on the child and took him in. Sehun was raised as if he was her own. He was cared for and looked after as if he was a prince, but without the title. He inherited his father’s talents including his arrogance and attitude. Sehun liked to push his boundaries so in his last job when he was chosen by a King of a nearby land to steal certain papers from another King, Sehun took it without questions. Questions, mind you, Jongin and Zen are still finding answers too. The answers they've found lead them to Talā. The Queen frowns on jobs that could alter the course of monarchies or begin wars. But she let him take the job warning him that were he to be caught or fail his punishment would be his and his alone to bare. She would send no assistance, which is why, when Jongin asked her majesty for help in retrieving his close friend he was shut down immediately.

“He  _ knew _ the costs before he took matters into his own hands. I told him then and I'm telling you now, he will not receive our help for his mistakes. I spared his life once, I will not do it again.” Her last words echoed throughout the great hall. Jongin was shaking, out of fear or anger he wasn't sure, but he needed to free his friend and she was the only one who could help him. 

“Your Maj–” his words were echoed by a familiar voice now bowing next to him.

“Your Majesty.” Zen said now bowing next to her fiancé, in front of the Queen, her mother. Jongin told her not to get involved. If she opposed, her mother would not be so keen to her own daughter opposing her, much less on a subject she's already addressed. She was an unforgiving woman and would not make any exceptions even for her own daughter. Defying the Queen would be committing an act of treason, the punishment is the same no matter who it is. Jongin did not want to be responsible for putting Zen against her own Mother. He came to ask for help, but not to get another close friend in trouble. 

“Your Majesty, you said you spared his life once and that you would not do so again. So let me go. Let me save his life. He is my brother. Not by blood but in spirit. He has saved my life before and it is I who owe him a life's debt. Spare no other expense but my life.” Jongin could tell she was nervous, but that came from spending so many years beside her. To all those in the hall her words came out admirable and strong. Confident and _brave._ _You are the bravest person I've ever known. That is why I need you. But that is why you must stay, Zen._ He was going to tell her this when the Queen answered.

“Go then.” The Queen yielded, her eyes narrowing as she continued. “Clearly your life is not your own, no longer belonging to yourself nor the  _ crown _ .” All the air was sucked from the room. Jongin looked to his fiancée to see her firm in her place, unmoving, unyielding. “You may go of your own volition, but know this. You are no longer the crown princess, no longer a warrior of our people. The moment you set foot outside this land you will be a fugitive. Till you've paid your life debt you will be hunted as if you are no longer ours. May your feet move swiftly, may your heart not fail...” the words hung in the air as everyone waited for the princess to finish the familiar call with the proper response. Jongin moved to stop her, but he was too late. 

“May the honor of my heart be evident in death.” She spoke softly, but the tone was firm. Jongin could see in her eyes that she meant it. The Queen beat the royal sceptre on the ground three times signally the finality of her ruling. From here on out Zen would be scorned, outlawed, and possibly killed for helping him. Looking into the face of his beloved his heart broke. 

“The journey to fortress is 3 days. You have two before I send them after you.” Those were the last words the Queen spoke to her daughter. Upon her exit Zen turned to him with a smile of her face, “Two days? And here I thought she wasn't going to be reasonable. What do you say we get outta here?” 

Jongin grabbed her arm, “Are you insane? Go to her! Take it back!”

“Her words are final. Words cannot be taken back, Jongin. We have 48 hours, time is wasting. Do you have a plan to get him out?”

“Zen..”

“Jongin I asked if you had a plan.”

“Yes... I do.” 

“Then let's go.” 

They set off to rescue Sehun, but Jongin wondered what it would take to get her back home alive. The Queen left it open for her to return but her title is stripped. She has nothing to return to. There was so much he wanted to talk with her about, but saving Sehun came first. 

 

_ Present Time _

 

Before Jongin could respond to his friend, they were face to face with Zen. She was heading to the bath as well.

“What?” She asked.

“Nothing.” Sehun said as he headed off on his own.

“I can wait till you've finished before I–”

“Really?” She asked. “You're gonna stand guard while I bath now?”

“You never know there could be–”

“Be what? Assassins in the tub?” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Nini I know you're worried about me. But I'm okay, I can manage to take a bath and make it out alive.”

“It's just..strange. That's all.” He stared at his feet. Ever since they freed Sehun they've been on the run. They spent time wandering in the desert giving Sehun time to recover. Moving from caravan to caravan to conceal their presence they did good avoiding the Queens guards. However two months ago the pursuit seemed to stop. There was no evidence of their pursuers. They covered their tracks, take no chances, but it was unusual and unnerving. Zen and Jongin both knew her mother wouldn't give in so easily. It made the couple wonder what circumstances were occurring at the palace for her to call them off. For how long? They weren't sure. But they knew the needed to move fast and take advantage. Hopefully in few years time Jongin would be taking his rightful place on the throne and he would no longer have to worry about looking over his shoulder or worrying for the sake of his friends. It was for them that he needed to do his part. 

_ From here on out it's up to me. Everyone has played their part and now it's my turn. I'll win the tournament, become a King’s men, and kill the Prince. Simple enough. Right?  _

  
  
  
  
  


He lay in bed staring at the ceiling. The rest of the evening was blur, a beautiful golden blur. He looked down at the beautiful woman stealing his covers. He laughed at the thought of using this small leverage against her, the way she talks in her sleep, the way her mouth parts open slightly when she falls asleep on her belly. He would never tell her, she certainly has more dirt on him then he on her. These little things are so endearing. He steals some of his covers back and wraps his arms around his future wife. Tomorrow begins the Summer Festival Tournament. This year, in the celebration of their wedding, Kyungsoo will choose a fighter to join the ranks of the army and been given a position fit of his talents. Kyungsoo wonders what his grandfather was thinking, the potential threats this arrangement brings is completely absurd. He trusts his grandfather, but his only worry is protecting the woman lying next to him. If any harm comes to her someone will pay for it. Even if that person is the man who raised him. 

“I love you.” He whispered softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She mumbled something in her sleep as her unconscious body inched closer to him. He remembers smiling, genuinely happy, as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
